The Deal With Pikachu
by SGWarrior
Summary: Pikachu finds himself in a difficult situation when Buneary, Emolga, and Pachirisu have wild crushes on him. How will this turn out?


_Hey guys, SGWarrior here. And welcome to my first ever story on Pokemon. The story you're about to read is based on "Pikachu The Lucky Mouse" by SuperVoltTackle. And no, this is not complete copyright. It just shows if I were to write this story and write it in my own way, and that's what this story is all about. So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy "The Deal With Pikachu"._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!_

* * *

Chapter 1

One sunny day in the ocean port of Unova. Ash, Iris, Dawn, and Cilan are traveling to Kanto on ocean waters. After making the Top 8 in the Unova League, it was time to head back home to Pallet Town and start a new journey.

Ash was sitting at one of the tables with his friends near the pool area, enjoying their lunches, while their pokémon were eating too. Pikachu, Ash's partner and best friend, walked up to the trainers' table and tugged on Ash's leg.

"Hm? What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he turned to his partner.

'Can I have the ketchup please?', Pikachu asked.

"You want the ketchup bottle?" Ash asked again. Pikachu nodded his head. "Well, sure. Here you go."

Ash grabbed the bottle of ketchup and gave it to Pikachu. 'Thanks'.

Pikachu heads back over to where all the Pokémon are eating and sets the bottle down next to his food. Osher, Pikachu's best friend, took notice of this and smirked. "Ketchup again, huh, buddy?"

Pikachu turned to face him, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. I mean, I like ketchup too. But let's be honest, you can't expect to put ketchup on every single little thing you eat." Osher said with a snicker.

Pikachu rolled his eyes at his friend's comments about ketchup. "Whatever, dude. You can't stop me from enjoying my favorite condiment in the whole world."

"Yeah, you're right", Osher said, taking a bite of his Pokémon food, "but I _can_ beat you at volleyball after lunch."

"Ho, ho. You're on, buddy!" Pikachu smirked. The two go back to eating their food.

"I seriously think you need to lose the ketchup though.", Osher said.

"Shut it.", Pikachu replied.

Later, all the pokémon were getting ready to play volleyball. Pikachu and Osher chose their teammates and the two teams were divided on to each side on the court. Pikachu grabbed a volleyball off the rack that was near one of the lounge chairs.

"Oh man, I'm so ready to kick butt!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"You got that right. Let's do this!" Pignite added.

"I can't afford to lose though", Krokorok said, adjusting his sunglasses, "that would suck if we did lose".

"Relax guys, we can still beat them. We're going to crush those noobs to the ground!" Osher said determinedly. Team Osher shouted in agreement,

"Not if we beat you first!" Pikachu shouted to Osher. Team Pikachu also shouted in agreement. Well, everyone except Axew, who was looking around frantically.

"Hey, guys? Where's Emolga? I wanted her to play volleyball with me!" Axew exclaimed.

Osher looked around as well. "Yeah, I invited Pachi to play with us too. Where is she?"

"I don't know", Pikachu said, "come on, let's go look for them."

Pikachu, Osher, and the others are now searching for them as they walk around the entire ship.

"Man, where do you think they could be?" Pansage asked.

"I don't know. I just want to play some volleyball!" Oshawott whined, who was starting to get impatient.

"Oshawott, chill. Alright?" Osher said to his little brother.

"There they are!" Piplup exclaimed.

They find Emolga and Pachirisu conversing with Buneary about something the other Pokémon can't hear.

"Yo! Gals!" Osher called to the girls.

The three females turned their heads to see their friends approaching them. But when they saw Pikachu, their expressions turned shocked and were blushing furiously.

Osher took notice of this. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"Er… yeah! We're fine. What's up?" Pachirisu replied.

"We wanted you to play volleyball with us. Why didn't you come?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh, no reason!" Buneary replied quickly.

"Then why are you-", Snivy starts to say suspiciously, but she was cut off by Emolga.

"Come on! Let's play volleyball!" Emolga exclaimed.

"O…kay then…" Pikachu said, confused as they all head back to the court.

 _[…]_

"Okay. So, Pikachu and I already chose our teammates for volleyball." Osher explained, "For my team, I chose, my brother Oshawott, Pignite, Krokorok, Pansage, and Quilava."

Pikachu stepped forward. "And for my team, I chose Snivy, Axew, Excadrill, Scraggy, and Piplup." Pikachu said.

"So, whose team do you want to join?" Osher asked with a smile.

"I CALL PIKACHU!" Buneary, Emolga, and Pachirisu blurted out all at once. That caught the other Pokémon off guard.

"Uh…what?" Piplup asked, confused,

"Uh, I-I mean… I'll be on Pikachu's team…" Buneary spoke up, blushing from embarrassment.

"Alright, Buneary's on Pikachu's team…" Osher said, recollecting himself. He then turned to Pachirisu. "What about you, Pachi?"

Pachirisu jumped a bit hearing her name, then she speaks up. "I…I guess I'll be on your team, Osher", Pachirisu said.

"Okay. Pachi's on my team." Osher said. Finally, he turned to Emolga. "Emolga, what about you?"

Emolga just smirked. "You don't got to tell me twice", she said as she went over to Pikachu's team and stepped closer to Pikachu. "Hi, Pikachu~".

"Uh…hi?" Pikachu said, confused. Buneary and Pachirisu watched this little scene and quietly growled in anger and jealousy.

"Alright, let's play!" Axew shouted happily.

The other pokémon cheered in reply and the two teams went to their side of the court, with Pignite serving first. Osher looked on with suspicion as he looked at Buneary. Then at Emolga. And finally at Pachirisu. Something tells him that there's something going on with those three. But what?

' _I should probably talk to Snivy after this. She'll know what's going on',_ Osher thought to himself as the game of volleyball continued.

* * *

 _And there you have it, folks. The first chapter. I apologize if this was kinda short to start with. Hopefully, the second chapter will be much longer. Anyway, tell me what you thought of it and do you think I should continue this story? Feel free to leave any reviews if necessary. Until then, this is SGWarrior, signing out. :)_


End file.
